Closet Sex
by animetheyaoidrug
Summary: Kid says that he does not know how to make love, and Soul offers to teach him. one-shot. SoulxKid yaoi


Hey guys this is my first Soul eater fanfic , and I hope you like it. Just a nice one-shot. I just finished watching the series last night so I'm on a soul eater addiction. There a lemmon in this story so kids you are warnned! this was my first lemmon so be nice and i would love for guys to review , because I basicaly only have one review on my other story and it's making me sorta making me lose the will to wirte.

I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters.

* * *

"Hey kid, have you every … um you know …had sewitagirl? "

"What was that Soul, I couldn't understand you?"

"Kid have you ever had sewitagirl?"

"Soul if you're not going to properly ask your question how do you expect me to answer it properly?"

"Yea sorry you're right, it's just something I'm not sure how I should ask you so you don't freak out."

"Soul were great friends you can ask me anything, ok?"

"Alright, Kid have you ever had sex with a girl before?"

"WHAT THE HELL SOUL, WHY DO YOU WANT KNOW?"

"I knew you were going to freak out, never mind!"

"No it's ok to answer your question, I have not slept with a girl before!"

"That's good"

"Why is that good Soul?"

**(SOUL'S POV)**

_Dammit why did I say that, now he's expecting and answer! _

"No reason I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one." I lied hoping to make kid less curious about what I said.

"Don't worry Soul you're not alone, I wouldn't even know how to have sex even I had the chance." Kid reassured me.

"Well maybe I could teach you?" I asked looking at kid's face which was as red as a fire engine"

"When?", and with that question I pulled kid by the arm away from the school's roof where we were sitting and dragged him by the arm back into the school."

"Soul where the hell do you think your taking me?" Was the question kid asked every ten seconds, but I didn't answer him.

Finally after passing through the wave of kids going by, including the five friends in our group we reached my destination.

"Soul what are we doing at the janitor closet?'

I ignored kid's question and shoved him in the closet with myself. Once we were successfully in the room I pulled Kid buy his skull tie and crashed out lips together, it was sloppy at first with kid' lips acting like statues, but they soon melted into the kiss and then we started to get more aggressive.

**(KID'S POV) **

I soon loosed up a little and let my lips be drawn into the kiss. Once that happened it was like two wild animals in a cage, soul was the Tiger that leapt on top of me growling with deadly eyes, and I was the innocent house cat that was being dominated for the first time by the outside world.

We fell to the floor kissing with all of our might. Soul opened his mouth to let his tongue push against my lips asking for entrance, which I gave him. Soon his tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth trying to make sure there wasn't a part of my mouth that he didn't feel. Deep moans stated to escape my body, which turned into little whimpers as we separated. Soon after a long kiss we parted, both breathing in air like we would never have the chance again.

We both smiled at each other, looking into each other eyes and as soon as we parted we were together again. Knowing if we just kissed no progress was going to made the scythe jumped on top of me pining both my wrists to the cold floor with one hand and using the other to clumsily unbutton my shirt.

"Soul hurry up and take off my clothes or I'm going to rip the off myself."

"Patience is a virtue, which I have not learned."

Soul tightened hip grip on my shirt then in one movement ripped my shirt into pieces have buttons fly everywhere and the fabric separated.

Soul touched the bare skin on my chest with his cold metal like fingers and caused a shiver to run up my spine. Suddenly there was a lust overflowing in my body and I broke free from Soul's grip and lunged towards him and easily pulled his shirt off.

"Someone's a little too anxious now don't you think."

"Shut up and fuck me"

"No need to tell me."

Soul then used the conversation to gain control over me again and undid my pants that were soon thrown to the floor.

**(SOUL'S POV) **

I stared at kid's length (which was surprisingly pretty large) with amazement and then attacked it with my mouth. I was basically eating kid's penis with my mouth sucking very strongly on it and pumping the rest that I couldn't fit into my mouth with me hand. I used my tongue to make circular traces around his membrane; witch gained me a few moans from the reaper. I then picked my head back up and pumped on kid's length even harder, this caused drops of precum to escape and dirty my hand.

"Dammit Soul you're so you're slow…. ahhhhhhh!

I soon felt kid's penis flinch uncontrollable and then it spilled the load, the white liquid spilled out from his tip and splashed on my face that was right next to it. I licked the remaining drops left and looked into Kid's eyes which were filled with exhaustion and happiness. I knew trying to go all the way right now would just be too much for him, so I embraced him in a hug and kept a strong grip on him.

**(KID'S POV) **

I felt Soul's body envelop me into a protective hug and his mouth that was right next to me ear breath hot air and water into it. Then I heard his soft voice whisper into me ear.

"Kid I love you and I don't ever want anyone to hurt you, including me, that's why right now let's just enjoy each other company a little longer and then in the future I could teach you how to have a really great time."

His words were so comforting and soothing that I really didn't understand what he was saying, but there was one thing that I needed to say.

"Hey Soul?"

'Yes my love what is it?"

"Just promise me that you will never lie to me again ok?"

"Well aren't you the clever one how did you find out?"

"No one that skilled in making love is a virgin, I know that much."

"Haaaaaaa, you got me there, alright I promise to always be truthfully with you."

"Soul could you move to the right a little we need to be symmetrical when were hugging."

"Sure thing"

* * *

So there you go, I didn't want Soul to start fucking Kid right there and then, beacuase they just sorta realized there feelings with each other, so it would be weird to have then go all the way. please **review****!** and I will continue to write.


End file.
